desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Patrick Logan
'Patrick Logan''' was an Eco-Terrorist, and Angie Bolen's ex-boyfriend. Biography Season 6 Patrick later kills Iris Beckley (Rose's neighbor), in order to cover up his tracks when she asked him about his intentions to find Angie. Patrick also told her calmly but firmly that Angie had taken something from him and he wants it back. It is implied that this something is Danny. He then stages a fake break in before apparently strangling Iris Beckley. The end of the episode shows Patrick watching Danny leave the house from his car and then we see him looking at the house, a mixture of anger, sadness and hate in his expression. Nick reveals in this episode that only he, Rose, Patrick and Angie are the only ones who knew about Danny's true paternity. ("My Two Young Men") In the following episode, Patrick shows up at the coffee shop where Danny works and strikes up a conversation. He tells him he's writing a book. "It started out as a love story but now it's getting kind of dark." He asks Danny for advice on what to do next with the story, which is about a woman who vanished with the main character's son. "Seems to me like the guy would kill her," Danny suggests. "That was my first instinct, too." Later we see Angie arriving home and she is unsettled by a noise. As she investigates the phone rings and she calms down and asks Nick to hurry home. Behind her we see Patrick through the French doors. The next day he goes back to the cafe to tell Danny that it would be "too easy" to kill the woman and instead, he's going to have his main character take the son. ("We All Deserve to Die") It is revealed Patrick Logan is a terrioist and fell in love with Angie Bolen 20 years ago. He wanted to attack the people who were hurting the planet, so he convinced Angie to build a bomb. It went wrong and someone was killed, Angie wanted to turn her self in but she was pregnant. Angie then runs away with a detective investigating the case (Nick Bolen) and they raise her child together and keep running from Patrick for 20 years. Also at the start of the episode, Patrick comes back to the coffee shop and over hears a conversation between Nick and Danny, he learns that Nick was the man who has been raising his son. That night he runs down Nick Bolen when he went out for a jog. A day or so later, Angie comes home to find Patrick waiting for her. He says to her that he wants her to do a favour for him. He asks "Which way to the guest room?" She says "Do you think I'm gonna let you stay here?" Patrick tells her she has to and she can't call the cops as they well arrest her and Nick. She then says to him "Aren't you afraid I will kill you in your sleep?" He says "Angie, if the last 20 years have taught us anything, it's your not comfortable killing people." He then says he will kill Nick if she runs away. ("A Little Night Music") Angie wakes up handcuffed to the bed, Patrick is sitting there. The favour he wants her to do for him, is make him another bomb. She says you cant make me do that. He then replies your going to be surprised by what I can make you do. Patrick shows Angie all the parts of the bomb she has to build. Patrick says the bomb is to stop some people chopping down 4,000 acres of trees, she says she isn't going to do it. Gabby knocks on the door, Patrick tells her she has to get rid of her straight away. Gabby asks for a recipe, Angie gives it to her and she leaves. Later that evening, Angie is sleeping, and someone comes in, it turns out to be Danny. Angie tells him to get out of the house. Danny says she texted him to come home, she then says "That wasn't me." Patrick comes in and points a gun to Danny's head. Patrick ties Danny to a chair, and wants them to have a traditional father and son relationship. Angie is making the bomb until Gaby comes in. Patrick tells Angie if she isn't gone in 30 seconds she will be killed. Gaby asks Angie to try a piece of the lasagna she made. Angie goes in to the kitchen and slips a note in the lasangna, Gaby throws the lasangna in the bin. But later she finds her kids eating it, and she finds the note saying: "Danny and me held hostage. No cops. Get Nick". ("The Ballad of Booth") Gaby goes to the hospital and pretends she is Angie, so she can see Nick. Nick tell her she needs to drive him over there straight away, she says "OK" and gets him out of the hospital. Angie has finished the bomb, and she says "When you press the detonator you got 30 seconds till it blows." Patrick says "You're going to come with me." He explains it could be a dud as she did run away with another man and took his son. Angie says "Can't you let Danny go?" Then he says "If it is a dud I will put a bullet in your head and then come back and put one in his, too." Patrick tells her she can say bye to her son, while he loads the car with the bomb. Angie goes and sees Danny, meanwhile without Angie knowing Patrick puts the bomb in the closet. He says to her, "Come on. We have got a bomb to explode." Gaby is outside the house with Nick, but Nick passes out. Gaby gets Susan to knock on the door without Susan knowing what's going on, so Gabby can climb up the vines and get into the house. Gaby starts to untie Danny, but Patrick and Angie have driven off. Patrick stops the car and asks "What is the range of the detonator, is it 200 yards?" She says "Yes" and asks why. He says "When I woke up that morning 20 years ago, and you were gone I was devastated. I tried to forgive you, but I couldn't. After all, you didn't just betray me; you betrayed everything we believed in. So I decided one day, I would find you and I would punish you and today is that day, my love." She then panics and says where is the bomb. He tells her "It's in the house, and you have 30 seconds to rescue your son." He presses the button and she runs out. He is sitting in the car laughing. She gets half way up the road and stops, she turns around and waves at him and says "It's in the detonator." He realizes this and says his last words "You bitch!". The bomb explodes and he dies. ("I Guess This is Goodbye") Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 623 05.png Category:Murderers Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Angie's family Category:Angie's romantic interests Category:Deceased Characters